<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untied by crescentsteel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377333">Untied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentsteel/pseuds/crescentsteel'>crescentsteel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Choking, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentsteel/pseuds/crescentsteel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto making you 'feel better' for being stuck from a blizzard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- There's plot here if you squint hard enough.<br/>- I'm sorry this is just filthy of me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were kneeling at the bed looking over the window right above the headboard of your bed, still disappointed that you and Bokuto won’t be able to go skiing like you planned.</p><p>You were really looking forward to it since he’s been really busy with training for an upcoming match. On top of that, they also had promotions going on. </p><p>This would have been the only time you’d get to go out of town and spend some quality time with him. </p><p>You were so excited the whole month prior to this. You’ve already packed too, only to receive a call from the ski resort saying that your scheduled reservation would have to be put off for a later date due to an upcoming blizzard. </p><p>The problem was, you don’t have any other free time other than the dates you reserved. </p><p>You had hoped that the forecast would be wrong but when you woke up extra cold that morning, you figured that your trip was for naught.</p><p>Stupid weather, stupid snow.</p><p>“Baby,” you felt the cushion of the bed shift while familiar arms enveloped around your waist. “We should’ve been on our way to the mountains already,” he muttered. He rested his chin on your shoulder as he joined you in watching how unforgiving the snowstorm outside was.</p><p>You sighed. Instead of cheering Bokuto up, you brooded with him, something he wasn’t used to. So instead of spiraling down further to his bad habit, he propped his head up eagerly while still keeping you within his embrace. “I would’ve been so good at it, don’t you think?” </p><p>He scurried away to stand in the middle of the bed which made you turn away from the window to watch him. </p><p>“I’d be <em>whoooosh</em> then<em> nyeeeeeaaaw</em> among the other skiers.” He squatted and swerved left and right with a lively air around him as he kicked the sheets as an imitation of him skiing, getting lost in the scenery in his head.</p><p>He only got back to the present because you giggled. “I think you’ll trip on the first try.”</p><p>He pouted as he looked at you. “Really?”</p><p>“I can see you getting too excited and slipping because of it.” You smiled a bit, which prevented him from dwelling on what you just said about him failing on the first try. </p><p>He went back to your side. “Don’t be sad anymore please, baby? I don’t like seeing you sad,” he pleaded with those puppy eyes of his.</p><p>You let out a deep breath. “It was a trip I planned for us so we could do something new, Bo,” you explained. “But because of this shit blizzard, we’re stuck here. We can’t even go out!”</p><p>He stared at your infuriated state and marveled at how beautiful you looked despite being pissed at the current situation. </p><p>He swept your hair to the side of your neck and lunged down to give you a soft peck. “At least we’re stuck together, right?”</p><p>Your irritation faltered with the enamored way he studied you. He was dismayed like you were, but you saw in his face that what’s important to him was he’s with you. </p><p>His lips made its way to the back of your earlobe and kissed it just the same. “There other things we could still do, y/n,” he whispered in your ear, causing you to shudder as he continued planting kisses on the spots of your neck that were still untouched by his mouth.</p><p>Your eyes closed at the feeling of his soft lips pressing down the sensitive skin. It almost made you forgive the universe for rewarding you with this shitty weather.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>You half-heartedly push him away to tell him just that, but as you moved to press your hands to his shoulders, his gentle kisses turned to provocative sucks while his hold on you tightened. You grasped his hair in surprise.</p><p>He raised his head, making your grip on his hair slide down to his cheek as you craned your neck to meet his eyes. He examined your face briefly before reaching for your lips.</p><p>He kissed you thoroughly with his mouth molding onto yours perfectly, gradually erasing your disappointment from the cancelled plans you made. </p><p>You pressed your body against him, escalating the passion shared between your kisses.</p><p>He responded the way you wanted him to as he grabbed the hem of your sweater to pull it up. </p><p>He groaned when he saw that there was a long-sleeved shirt beneath it, and another tank up underneath. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he complained even though he’s already back to ravaging your mouth.</p><p>“It’s cold,” you were breathless in between kisses.</p><p>“What’re you saying? It’s hot.” He responded in a similar manner. He’s naturally a warm person, but you’re certain that that’s not what he was referring to with the way his lips trailed on the curve of your shoulder. </p><p>He took off his own sweater, the only top he was wearing, revealing one of the reasons why you like his career. </p><p>You pushed him to the bed and unclasped your bra before climbing on top of him while he stilled from being enthralled at sight of your unclad breasts. </p><p>You sat directly on his clothed sex which was bulging from his pants even though you knew he wasn’t fully erect yet. You put your palms on his chest as you grinded on him.</p><p>“Oh baby, keep doing that,” he groaned with his huge hands gripping your ass to move you against him the way he wanted you to.</p><p>With all your strength, you took both of his wrists and pinned them down on the sides of his head.</p><p>“Let me do it on my own,” you whispered inches away from his face.</p><p>His eyes suddenly popped wide from what seemed like a bulb of an idea lit up on his mind.</p><p>“We can do something new,” he stated with a broad smile on his face.</p><p>You frowned, gauging what he could possibly be thinking.</p><p>He lifted his head to give your lips a soft nibble before he uttered, “Tie me up.”</p><p>You raised both your eyebrows and parted your lips in disbelief at his suggestion. Bokuto, your seemingly childish boyfriend on a regular basis but loved to rough you up in bed every chance he got, asked you to tie him up?</p><p>You couldn’t imagine him being bound by you. He had always been the dominant one. He knew just how you wanted to be had, how much hurt you could take; how compliant you were, and how willing you were to be used by him because it made you feel good too.</p><p>You didn’t believe you were assertive enough to make him think you could restrain him. </p><p>“W-why?” You stuttered. “I mean, are you sure?”</p><p>He nodded eagerly. “Aren’t you curious what it’s like to be in control?”</p><p>Blood rushed to your head with how he said it. Yes, you hadn’t thought of it, but the idea wasn’t unwelcome. As he laid beneath you, offering you to be in charge of his pleasure, your hands itched from the indecent possibilities that ran in your mind. </p><p>You released his hands and stood up to get to the drawer with your play things. Instead of under bed restraints that he usually used with you, you took two faux leather straps with cuffs at the end. This was your first time to be doing it so you figured it would be best to take it easy. </p><p>He rested his back on the headboard while he watched you get back to bed. He was about to lie  down on the futon when you stopped him. “Don’t. I like you sitting like this.”</p><p>Bokuto could tell that this was a novel concept for you, but he saw the curiosity and eagerness dancing in your orbs as you raised his one arm up to tie it to the protruded bar at the edge of the headboard.</p><p>“Wait.” You harshly turned to him from the urgency of his voice. “Let me touch you one last time before we do this.”</p><p>You smiled at him as you let go of restraints and straddled his lap. Instead of kissing you, his lips travelled to your neck and down to your breasts where he vigorously sucked one hardened bud while his hands slid down your cotton pajama down to grope your ass. </p><p>His hands clutched your butt cheeks tightly as he moved his mouth the other nipple, gaining him a pleasured moan to come out of your mouth. </p><p>He suddenly let go of your ass and leaned back to the headboard with eyes closed. </p><p>“Tie me up already, baby. Before I lose it,” he sounded disgruntled. You wouldn’t complain if he did, but you had to admit, you were more enticed to see how his suggestion would play out.</p><p>You resumed setting up the bed cuffs. You weren’t exactly sure if what you were doing was right because he’s the one who usually did it to you but it seemed simple enough with the metal locks. Even if you needed help, he didn’t look like he was up for it with his eyes still shut. </p><p>When you believed you restrained him appropriately, you went back to his lap. You brushed his hair up until your fingers grazed down his neck.</p><p>“Open your eyes, baby,” you softly said. </p><p>As he did, his demeanor went back to the sweet, loving boyfriend you knew. He must’ve been pushing back the urge to have the upperhand like he did most of the time. </p><p>“What will you do to me?” He asked submissively which made your insides churn with heat. </p><p>You kissed him tenderly before responding. “I’ll only be making you feel good, Bo.” Your eyes lingered on his lips right before meeting his gaze. You’ve been together for so long but the tension that surrounded you two at the moment was a foreign one.. </p><p>If the previous kiss you gave was tender, the one was the opposite. It was hungry with want for more, your tongues clashed with one another, desperate to extract as much pleasure as you both could from a kiss. You felt him tense up, the metals of the cuffs clinking as he attempted to hold you. </p><p>“<em>Haaaa</em>, baby, this is hell already.”</p><p>You laughed. “This was <em>your</em> idea,” you reminded him before dipping down on the delicious length of his neck while your palms felt the sinewy build of chest down to his hard abs, then further down to something that was hard as well. </p><p>You crawled down, positioning yourself between his thighs. He raised his hips to help you tug the waistband of his cotton pants below his knees. His cock, which was now completely erect, sprung out. </p><p>Using one finger, you traced the length of it from the base, ever slowly to the tip where beads of precum were already present. You encircled the head with your index finger, giving him a sample of what your tongue will be doing in the next few minutes. </p><p>You gripped his shaft tenderly, teasing him by lightly hovering up and down against the sensitive flesh right before gripping it tightly all of a sudden.</p><p>“Ughh.”</p><p>You continued by following the same motion while you stuck your tongue out to act out what your finger was doing a while ago, only licking the tip while you firmly held its base. </p><p>“Suck it,” his dominance peeking out from how deep his voice went with his demand. </p><p>You were about to but was abrupt with the way he just ordered you to. He gave you power over him, and you were going to exercise some of it right now. </p><p>“Ask nicely,” you gripped harder while holding his intense stare. </p><p>He was taken aback with your response. He’s probably not used to you denying his command. He took a deep breath and gulped. “Suck it, please,” his eyes entreated like they did when he wanted something from you. </p><p>Seeing Bokuto as he was made your core clench. It was a different kind of high to hear him kindly say ‘please.’</p><p>“Don’t move, okay?” You knew him all too well. He can get a little too excited. It wouldn’t have been an issue if he wasn’t so big.</p><p>He nodded earnestly.</p><p>Like he asked, you engulfed his dick with your mouth, slowly descending on its girthy shaft that your mouth can never get used to. </p><p>“Yea, that feels good,” he mumbled with a sigh.</p><p>You weren’t able to take him fully, so you used your hand to cover the remaining hilt untouched by your lips and slowly bobbed your head. You dragged the warm insides of your mouth to the head then back down to where your lips met your hand. You did this in a pace that allowed you to get used to his size until you were able to remove your hand so you could swallow him whole. </p><p>“Shit, baby.<em> Ahhh</em>!”</p><p>His very audible moans and puffs caused your cunt to throb, but you’d wait a few more bobs of your head since you were enjoying the sounds he made for you. </p><p>As predicted, impatience seemed to get to him when he started to buck his hips causing his dick to slam down the back of your throat. </p><p>“<em>Hmmpff</em>.” You placed your hands on his things to plop yourself up, withdrawing your mouth off his cock and coughing a few times after. </p><p>“Sorry, baby,” he looked at you remorsefully. “Your mouth feels so good, I couldn’t help it, ” he explained. </p><p>You glared at him in response. </p><p>You stood up and took off your lower sleepwear, exposing the whole nakedness of your body to him. You headed for the drawer where you got the cuffs. </p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked worriedly but you didn’t answer.</p><p>You took out the dildo you used whenever he’s out of town for an extended period of time. When you got back in bed, he looked like a confused boy because you sat at the end of the bed opposite to him. You placed the toy just beside you where you could easily reach it.</p><p>You leaned back with one palm supporting the weight of your upper body, spreading your legs for him to see in full view the show you were about to put up for him.</p><p>“Baby, this is what you get for not listening,” you said impassively despite the malicious intent behind it.</p><p>You took two fingers to your mouth, licking them until they were coated with your own saliva. You traced your already wet slit which was made even wetter by the liquid that came from your mouth.</p><p>You kneaded your clit in slow circles then lunged two fingers in and out at a gradual pace, attending to your own pleasure that which you held in previously to provide his. </p><p>“<em>Ooohhh</em>,” you moaned uninhibitedly, making sure it reached his ears.</p><p>“Please come back here, baby. I can do that for you,” he pleaded sincerely with his want for you transparent on his face.</p><p>You peered at him with hazy eyes and fucking hell was he a sight. The light from the snow outside illuminated half of his body while half was darkened with the shadow it produced. He looked like a disgraced divine being in your mercy with his arms spread out and bound by you, completely unable to do what he pleases.</p><p>You want him, but you fancy seeing him in his current state even more.</p><p>So you went for the alternative and got the toy you prepared. </p><p>You slowly took the toy in your mouth, making sure your eyes were locked with him as you went deeper. You did this a couple more times before finally releasing it. You accumulated a significant amount of drool and let it drip on the phallic object. </p><p>You whine as you stretch yourself open with it, your eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, but opening them back again to get a glimpse of your boyfriend’s reaction. And you’re glad you did. It was the reaction you were aiming to get, envy towards a silly toy. </p><p>“This could’ve been your dick, Bo, but you just couldn’t wait.” </p><p>You increased the speed of your own thrusts, sometimes sticking it deeply so you could pay attention to your clit, rubbing it fiercely to send you to your peak. </p><p>When you felt like you’re about to reach it, you went back to fucking yourself with the dildo still inside you. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll do better, baby. Please! Please stop and fuck me instead,” he helplessly begged. </p><p>You watched his helpless struggle against the cuffs, his biceps more pronounced from the strain of doing so. His hips twitched violently from the lack of anything to ease his raging arousal.</p><p>But it only egged you on for you found that desperation was a good look on Bokuto. </p><p>“Y/n, baby. I need you here, please.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and let his incessant, destitute calls of your name and pleas ring on your ears, making your wrist ache as it snapped faster while you pushed yourself closer and closer to your orgasm. </p><p>Bokuto made a mistake of not setting a safe word with you. You always shortened his names to either Bo or Ko so you decided that your safe word was his whole first name since you don’t use it at all. </p><p>He’d been trying to do the same to you but it wasn’t working. You’re way too engrossed with it. </p><p>He knew you wouldn’t hurt him. You just didn’t have it in you, so he didn’t think it was necessary. Even as you tied him up, you still looked like his small, harmless girlfriend. In his head, you were still his precious sub. </p><p>But now he could see what having a taste of control did to you and to him.</p><p>He continued trying to get you back to him while he watched how your pussy kept on sucking in the stupid toy while you moaned heedlessly. He wished you hurt him instead. He’d gladly receive any pain as long as it was his dick that was jammed into your delicious cunt that he’d been salivating to. That would be a lot better than this hell you were giving him.</p><p>“Y/n, please,” he tried again. </p><p>You opened your eyes and looked at him, his hopes going up as you finally took notice of him.</p><p>But you only smirked as you closed your eyes again and continued pumping the fucking dildo in your slut of a hole. </p><p>He could feel his lust and anger spreading over him like wildfire. He clutched his own fists and planted the heels of his feet on the soft cushion. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled the restraints towards him. </p><p>You were starting to feel bad for Bokuto, but goddamn it felt so satisfying to hear him beg. You figured you’d make yourself cum one time then attend to his needs after. </p><p>The sound of leather ripping halted the climax you were almost about to reach. You immediately looked at Bokuto and saw him hurriedly remove one cuff on his wrist while the other was still on with torn faux leather hanging from it. </p><p>He discarded his pants that were pooling around his legs and rapidly went to where you were. </p><p>Before you could even react, he pulled your wrist away from the dilldo and grabbed a fistful of your hair to make you face him, causing your breath to hitch on your throat. </p><p>“You bitch. Are you fucking deaf?”</p><p>Saying that he was mad was an understatement. Gone was the Bokuto a while ago. He’s back to his dominant self and worse, he was fuming. </p><p>“Seriously, y/n?” He let go of your wrist to harshly take out the toy that was still jammed inside you, causing you to groan. “You’re choosing this <em>thing</em>,” he frowned in disgust at the dildo he just pulled out from you, “over my cock?”</p><p>You shook your head frantically. </p><p>“Oh, but you did,” his eyes flickered with anger as he dropped the dildo in the bed. </p><p>“I didn’t. I-I was just,” you stuttered while trying to explain what was happening earlier but he cut you off instantly by dipping his head on your neck and sinking his teeth on the flesh of it. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed as he pinched one nipple without any warning. </p><p>He was frightening, both good and bad. You’ve never seen him this mad that it terrified you but excited you at the same time. </p><p>With his hand still on your hair, he tugged you down to lie on the mattress of the bed. His mouth replaced his right hand that was just on your breast, hungrily lapping on it like a starved man while his left hand worked wonders on the neglected other. </p><p>Your thighs trembled from the stimulation that wasn’t present when you were playing with yourself. You tried to rub your inner thighs together to cover for the emptiness you felt but his body in between them prevented you.</p><p>Your pussy was aching to be touched from how your orgasm a while ago was interrupted. </p><p>“Bo, please,” you murmured. </p><p>He fiercely raised his gaze to you, his temper evidently rising even more. “What did you call me?”</p><p>You shuddered. You were confused since he was tied up earlier that you carelessly forgot that he gravely disliked being not being addressed properly. </p><p>“I mean, <em>sir</em>. I’m sorry, sir,” your voice dripping with regret. </p><p>He took both your hands and pinned it above your body. </p><p>“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” You could tell from the tone of his voice that you just earned yourself a punishment from him. </p><p>“No, sir,” you cowered. </p><p>“Don’t you dare move,” he instructed furiously.</p><p>He removed his grip on your wrists and spread your legs open. Then, he gripped his dick and centered it on the slickness of your slit. Your eyes beamed at delight. All you had to do was stay still and he’s going to put it in you. </p><p>He pushed two fingers in, compelling you to arch your back, but you remained still. You didn’t want to make him angrier than he already was. </p><p>He curled his digits inside you then took them out, tracing the lewd moisture present on your folds. </p><p>Instead of sticking his cock in you like you anticipated, he used the juices he scooped from you and started to pump his length.</p><p>He stared right at you with half-lidded eyes while doing so, the tip of his cock faintly rasping against your entrance. </p><p>“I’m going to jack off like this and you’re going to intently and very closely watch me spray you with my cum,” he announced as the motion of his hand became faster. </p><p>Your wide eyes from delight easily transformed to a horrified look.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m begging, sir, please! Fuck me,” you wailed needily.</p><p>He stopped for a second, and chuckled darkly.</p><p>“I was begging just the same earlier, but did you stop?”</p><p>You stared at him speechless, but he didn’t wait for your answer as he resumed what he was previously doing.</p><p>You didn’t want to disobey him, but you couldn’t handle what he was doing as well. Tears were starting to blur your vision as you watched him pull his head back from the pleasure he was giving himself. </p><p>“Twelve,” you squeaked out. It was his jersey number from MSBY that signaled him to ease up on how he was treating you. </p><p>His hand immediately left his cock. He crawled on top of you and reached for your hands that were above your head. He intertwined both with his as his lips covered yours that were quivering. </p><p>“How does payback taste?” he muttered against your mouth. </p><p>“Awful,” you sniffled. “Forgive me, sir. Please.” </p><p>He smiled pleasantly at you. “Close your eyes then.”</p><p>You obeyed right away. He let go of your one hand. Few seconds later, something was seeking to penetrate your center. But it wasn’t the one you were yearning for. Instead, you felt the familiar texture of the toy enter your sopping wet pussy. </p><p>Your hand flew to his forcep with your futile attempt to stop him. “Your cock, please. I don’t want the toy.”</p><p>“You’ll take what I give you. Stop whining,” he commanded in full authority. “Or else.” The threat in his tone made you shut up and retreat your hand.</p><p>He didn’t have to do much as you’ve already edged yourself earlier.</p><p>“Fucking hell. Look at you about to get off already. I thought you wanted my dick.” You felt his hot breath on your cheeks.</p><p>“I do. I want y-your coooooockk-<em>hnnng</em>,” unable to finish your sentence as he drilled the object even faster causing you to lift your hips, rapidly reaching the maddening height of your arousal.</p><p>Bokuto could feel the muscles in your abdomen and tensing up. He knew your body all too well. Just when he felt you’re about cum, he took out the dildo, causing you to flick your eyes wide open while your cunt pulsated around nothing.</p><p>Your eyes questioned him, but you didn’t verbalize it.</p><p>“I thought you wanted my cock instead,” he feigned ignorance.</p><p>You nod hesitantly, obviously hot and bothered that he denied you of the little death you almost had, yet again. Even though your skin is flushed from the edging he did, you didn’t complain.</p><p>He patted your head, an act of praise for being back to his good girl.</p><p>“Is my pretty little slut ready for her reward?” The disappointment in your face was quickly replaced by glee.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>He lifted himself off you to make way for what he’s going to tell you to do.</p><p>“Ass up.”</p><p>You complied immediately and got on your fours, your ass sticking out like he asked you to.</p><p>The gleam of your wet cavern was extremely appealing but he had other plans.</p><p>He pressed his member on your moist slit, rubbing it up and down its length without putting it in.</p><p>“Sir, please,” you turned your head back to look at him. “I need your dick inside me already,” you whined at which he smirked at.</p><p>“Here you go then.”</p><p>He dragged the tip of his cock up to your unprepped ass and pushed himself in. You said you wanted his cock inside you, but you didn’t specify where exactly. </p><p>You clutched the sheets of the bed, trying to ground yourself from how he’s splitting your ass open. </p><p>He couldn’t resist closing his eyes from how tight your muscles were gripping him as he sank inch by inch. “Fuck, baby.”</p><p>“Too big! You’re too big!!” You cried out while your arms spread out to the edge of the bed. He curled the hanging leather on his hand and whipped it against your spine. </p><p>“Stop acting up. I’ve fucked this hole countless times already,” he growled as he slammed his dick balls deep.</p><p>Your pained scream filled the room. He leaned down on you to deliver tender pecks on the back of your shoulder while one hand caressed your waist up to one boob and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Did I hurt my pretty little slut?”</p><p>You turned your head at him with a frail smile and watery eyes. “It’s okay. I deserved it.”</p><p>His pride inflated from how much control you let him have over your pain and pleasure.</p><p>He moved over to reach your lips, his tongue scraping against your mouth. It rendered you unprepared when he started thrusting in a languid manner, letting you feel how huge he is inside you.</p><p>You pulled away from the kiss to moan.</p><p>“That’s it. You’re such a good girl letting me fuck your ass like this.” He worked his fingers on your nipple, twisting and pinching alternately as he sped up his thrusts.</p><p>“I’m all yours, sir. Use me, <em>hhnnnn</em>-however you w-want.” Your eyes were murky from the carnal pleasure he was giving you. Your legs were giving telltale signs that you were about to cum.</p><p>He stopped briefly to get your perverted toy and placed it where your hand was.</p><p>“Then fuck your cunt with this.”</p><p>You puffed heavily as your shaky hands took the object and did as you were told. The insertion of the dildo caused the entrance where he shoved his dick to tighten even more.</p><p>Your high pitched moan was joined by his heavy groan.</p><p>He continued his previous ministrations until he was savagely pummeling in your rear hole, your hand matching his rhythm as you became delirious from being fucked by yourself and him.</p><p>The sheets under your mouth were getting wet from your drool as the bed creaked with how he was pounding you.</p><p>After denying you of your orgasm several times already, the impending one that’s been suspended on your groin was growing rapidly with how both your holes were being hammered.</p><p>He lifted his torso up and grabbed a chunk of your hair, tugging it lightly so you were still able to support yourself with your shoulders and one palm flat on the bed.</p><p>“Fucking whore. You like this, huh?”</p><p>You couldn’t reply with how your climax is already threatening to explode any moment now.</p><p>“Answer me!” His voice vibrating in your core, breaking the roof of your pleasure as it ascended higher and higher.</p><p>“Yes. Fuck! FUUUCCK!!”</p><p>The scream that rang out from you was similar from the one earlier, except this was a scream of sexual euphoria. Your wrist froze while he continued slamming his cock in your ass as your thighs and arms shook violently from the intensity of the orgasm you just had.</p><p>He didn’t allow you to recover. He pulled out his dick and flipped you over until your back was on the soft cushion. He gripped your knees and pushed them apart. He harshly removed the toy and plunged his dick in, causing another wail to erupt from you.</p><p>He didn’t waste any second and pummeled your pussy in a brutal pace that had your eyes rolling. You looked well-used and dirtied by him with the stupid expression on your face, and he fucking loved it.</p><p>“--‘is too much, too muuuuuuccchh,” you slurred. “S-sensitive<em> haaaa</em>,” you purred while you gripped his wrists to try and slow him down which did absolutely nothing.</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” he spat out. “You’re going to cum again with my dick in your cunt while I fill you up, got that?”</p><p>His vulgar words spurred you even further when you hadn’t even gotten down from your high yet. One hand went to your neck while the other on your swollen bundle of nerves where your bodies were connected.</p><p>Without being told, your hands flew to your knees to keep you spread apart for him.</p><p>“Good girl,” he breathed heavily. Your body was running on nothing but wild pleasure that made your head spin. His hand which was blocking your airway increased it even more. His fingers on your clit were relentless, flicking it too fast for your sanity.</p><p>“My slut is going to cum again for me, yea?”</p><p>His hold on your neck went to the side of your head and your scalp tingled from how he fisted your hair.</p><p>“Ahh, cumming, sir, I’m cumming!!”</p><p>Your second orgasm exploded like a broken dam, drowning everything else around you and making you thrash beneath him.</p><p>Your fucked out face and twitching pussy was the last straw for Bokuto. He tightly held your waist as he erratically drove his dick against your already abused cunt.</p><p>“Shit! Shit! So fucking good,” his moans were loud as he shot his load inside you with one vicious thrust. He was panting heavily as his dick continued spurting his cum inside you. </p><p>He settled down beside you when he came down from his high, slowly melting back to the sweet boyfriend that he was when he put an arm under your head as he pulled you close. </p><p>When both of you were able to catch your breaths, he softly asked, “You okay, baby?”</p><p>You gave repeated light slaps on his chest. “You meanie! You shouldn’t have asked me to tie you up if you couldn’t handle it.” </p><p>He let you do so and grinned apologetically. “Ehe. Sorry. I couldn’t help it! You looked so hot and pretty,” he justified blithely.</p><p>“But I liked it, baby,” his eyes turning warm as he peered at yours. “Let’s change our safe words next time so it fits both of us, okay?”</p><p>It dawned on you that he was trying to make you stop by repeatedly calling out your first name, but since he always used it, you didn’t think anything of it. </p><p>You nodded with embarrassment. </p><p>“Oh, and let’s not use leather straps with me anymore,” he said while he removed the cuff still on his wrist. “How’s that for something new?” He smiled broadly, waiting for you to tell him how it was for you. </p><p>You returned his smile. “I still preferred if we went skiing.”</p><p>“Wha-” His whole face turned upside down similar to a moping small boy to which you laugh at. It still blew your mind how he is at sex compared to how he is right now. </p><p>“I’m kidding,” you pecked his lips dotingly. “I enjoyed it a lot, Bo. It was amazing.<em> You</em> were amazing”</p><p>His expression perked up. “Really?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>He snuggled you even closer, beaming proudly as he closed his eyes. “Let’s go somewhere else after the snowstorm.”</p><p>Your heart flitted because he thought of the trip just as much as you did. “I love you, Bo.”</p><p>He planted a kiss on your forehead. “I love you too, baby.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>